


【游十】暴风雨来临时刻海妖悄声哼唱

by FinnaC



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnaC/pseuds/FinnaC
Summary: 他发现了一颗宝石。*旧文补档，暴风雨最适合相爱相杀（？）*大航海背景，海盗头子啾&皇家海军蟹*架空世界观出没，不科学设定有，性格OOC有*逻辑被我吃了系列
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

*

罗盘的指针不安定地转着圈，无法指示任何方位。  
海风被咸湿闷热的空气挤压着，黏腻地粘在船帆上。

不动游星放下手里的单筒望远镜，紧紧抿起的唇角透露出主人并不轻松的心情。

浓雾包裹的海面变成了深沉的铁灰色，平静得似乎只有船航行时破开的些许波纹。  
天空也模糊不清，阴郁厚重的云层几乎遮挡住了所有洒向海洋的光线。  
目光所及之处与使用望远镜时看到的一模一样，只有无法化开的海雾。  
海鸟收拢了羽翼歇憩在礁石上，既没有被惊起也没有鸣叫出声，而是悄无声息地目送着船只航行到雾气深处。

船舷两侧的水纹逐渐变得湍急起来，若有若无地打着旋儿。越来越多的礁石只有在快要接近时才显露出身形，可供航行的水道也越来越窄。  
远处似乎模糊地耸立着黑影，看起来像是峡湾的形状。

航行方向早已偏离了航道，眼看着暴风雨就要来临，他却依然无法分辨出方向。  
湿热沉闷的空气虽然使人疲惫无力，但又炙烤着船员们的心脏，让他们躁动不已。  
就像是塞满火药的木桶，只需要零星火花就能立刻爆炸。  
更不要说这片不熟悉的海域礁石遍布，看似平静的海面下不知道又藏有多少暗礁。

而且……这里很像某个在水手之间的流传甚广但从未被证实过的传闻里提到的地方。

不能再犹豫了。  
他必须尽快摆脱目前的局面，哪怕为此他将会背负更大的风险。

**

“扣，扣”  
鞋跟与木板敲击的声音在被隔开的空荡船舱中回响。

带路的船员手中提着的煤油灯火光照在铁栏杆上，晕染开一片虚假的暖意。  
游星在有些生锈的栏杆前站住，伸手敲了敲。  
光线勉强刻画出形状的昏暗牢房里，一个仰躺在干草上、双手交叠在脑后似乎睡着了的人才极不情愿地挪动了一下身体。

“有事吗，游星船长（Captain Yusei）？”  
那懒散的声音听起来不像是待在牢房，反而像是在自家后院一样随意，而拖长的尾音因为带着笑意而让人分不清是否带有任何嘲讽的意味。

没有立刻回答他的问题，游星只是接过了船员手里的提灯，示意对方先到甲板上去。  
很快，船舱里只剩下两人。

牢房里的人撑着手臂坐了起来，背靠在墙上曲起一条腿。  
橙黄的火光跳动着，给他的脸镀上一层厚重的阴影。

“那么，是出了什么事才让你不得不过来求助？”  
他散漫地笑着，似乎丝毫不在意对面的人凝重的神色。  
“让我猜猜，是方向上出了点小麻烦，然后天气又不太好？”

就算一直被关在船舱里，闷热的天气也明显预示着暴风雨的来临。而按照正常船速来说，现在他早就该上岸被移交给法庭了，但实际上他们还在海上。

“迷路了？”  
他笑眯眯地问道，用的却是肯定的语气。

“…………”  
游星没有回答。

“好吧——”  
拖长了语调，牢房里的人晃了晃手指，倒映着火光的双眼里暗沉的金色一闪而过。  
他说：“把我的东西拿来。”

“你现在没有资格谈条件。”  
游星沉着脸回应。

“欸——我还以为只有我能给你们带路了呢？”  
用“这样真的好吗”的语气，那人漫不经心地用手撑着头，说：“反正等这艘船沉了，我不就自由了嘛？”  
“……船沉了你也逃不掉，别忘了你现在被关在哪里。”

煤油灯里的火苗跳动了一下，发出噼啪的声响。  
停顿了一下，牢房里的人抬起头，直视着游星的双眼似笑非笑。  
“要来试试吗？”  
他问道。

铺展在船舱里的阴影随着火光闪烁而跃动着，一直伸展到船舱深处。  
堆积着木箱和酒桶的角落是光线无法到达的黑暗，仿佛蜷缩着漆黑的野兽。  
沉默在两人之间蔓延开来，闷沉燥热的空气里，连灰尘都无法漂浮起来。  
忽然船身晃动了一下，似乎是擦过了某块礁石。  
甲板上传来嘈杂的吵闹声，跑动的脚步带起船舱里的灰尘扑簌着下落。

不能再犹豫了。  
游星开口，黏滞的空气顺着喉管涌入肺里。  
“传闻是真的吗？”  
声音模糊在湿热的空气里。

“传闻？什么传闻？”  
牢房里的人明显愣了一下，但很快就反应了过来。  
虽然没有刻意去关注这些，不过他多少也知道一些在酒馆和海盗基地里流传的关于他自己的传闻。多数胡编乱造添油加醋，只有少数才勉强贴近他所知道的事实。  
不过现在会被提起的传闻，果然只有……

“我说，你指的不会是我从‘那个’地方回来的事吧……”  
那是大洋某处没有命名的区域，所有海盗提起它都讳莫如深。  
无法确定具体方位是因为罗盘在那里会失效，而那片区域一直都被浓雾所笼罩，找不到任何标志。  
因为看不清雾里到底有什么，所以传闻中什么都有，甚至有人说里面埋藏着黑胡子的宝藏。  
于是一批又一批的探险者满怀希望地闯进去，最后都没有再回来。

除了最近疯传的另外一则传闻——唯一一个从“那里”回来的人，就是现在待在牢房里的这位海盗先生。

“麻烦了……”  
而此刻传闻的中心人物正满脸郁闷地喃喃念叨。

“所以传闻是真的吗？”游星耐心地又问了一遍。  
“真的真的。”传说中的人物摆了摆手，也重复了一遍要求，“把我的东西给我。”  
“现在……”  
游星的话还没说完，就被那人打断了。  
“我说的是什么你难道不清楚吗？我只是想拿回我的枪和刀。相信我，你们很快也需要用到它们的。”  
他嗤笑一声，补充道：“劳驾，麻烦把门打开一下。”

“…………”  
游星沉默着拿出钥匙，没有迟疑地打开了牢房的门。

缠绕在铁栏杆上的锁链落到地面，站在阴影里的青年反而诧异地瞥了他一眼。  
“皇家海军都是这么好说话的吗？”  
那人拍了拍衣角的尘土，走出狭小阴暗的空间。

“……只是没有时间了。”  
游星握紧了手里的钥匙，凹凸不平的锯齿在手心里留下苍白的印痕。  
他不能拿全船人员的性命来冒险。  
或许他真的能抓住那一丝细微的可能性离开这片区域，但更大的概率是和无数来到这里的探险家一样，被永远困在迷雾之中。  
目前最稳妥的方法只有让据说是唯一一个成功离开迷雾围困的人带路，至少现在他是整艘船上对这片海域最熟悉的人。

……哪怕对方是通缉令上高额悬赏的海盗头目。

“好吧。”  
被俘的海盗越过海军船长，率先登上了通往甲板的楼梯。  
他在微光中转过身来，柔软却有些潮湿的棕发随着他的动作而扬起，拂过脸颊。

“你也没有别的选择了吧？”  
棕发的青年逆光微笑着。  
“那只好请你暂时相信我啦，船长先生。”

***

无视甲板上船员们各异的目光，也不管身后跟着的海军船长，海盗先生一路直奔船长室。  
他随意踹开没有上锁的大门，无比娴熟地撬开了桌脚边整齐摆放着的几只箱子其中的一个。

游星眼角跳了跳，并没有问对方是怎么知道东西放在哪里的。

把枪别在腰间，海盗先生拿起剩下的刀看了看，确认没有缺口裂纹后也和枪放到了一起。  
顺手摘下挂在墙上的船长帽扣在自己脑袋上，他满意地点点头准备推门出去。  
一直没有出声的游星放在身侧的手指动了动，最后还是一把掀开了那人戴着的帽子。

完全没有拿人家东西被人发现的自觉，棕发青年耸了耸肩，刚想要说些什么，却忽然顿住了。  
他垂下眼帘紧紧抿着唇，像是在倾听着什么。

窗外甲板上嘈杂的声音像是隔着厚实的棉布，传到耳边时只剩下琐屑的碎片。  
连呼吸声音都仿佛被沉闷燥热的空气阻隔开来，船长室里安静得如同深夜的旷野。

“——糟糕了。”  
一丝细微的声音从海盗抿起的唇边漏出。  
“……被发现了。”

棕发青年突然毫无预兆地冲出了船长室，撑在栏杆上对着甲板上的船员们大声喊道：“快把帆收起来！！”  
没有人行动。  
看似空茫的海雾里只有他一个人的声音在回荡。

挂在桅杆上的帆布像是承受不住仿佛化为实质的闷热空气的重压，沉沉地垂着。  
海面上只有船舷缓慢破开水面时荡开的波纹。  
就好像落入了天与海的夹缝间一般，杂音掩没在雾气里。

——不对。  
耳边隐约有一丝极其细微的声音从远方传来。  
轻微的嗡鸣，像是遥远云层摩擦的声响。  
空气好像终于达到了饱和，似乎能直接用手指碾出水来。  
天光暗沉，如同泛黄的画布上涂抹着无星无月的黑夜。  
——就像是什么即将到来的预兆。

游星立刻出声：“收帆！暴风雨就要……”  
然后仿佛是要印证他的话语一般，一滴雨落到甲板上，留下一道深色的水痕。  
浓郁的雾气像是被冲淡了些，隐藏在白色屏障后的海域逐渐显露出形状。  
不知何时出现的微风打着旋儿，轻轻摆动着垂落的绳索。

恍惚间有如鸟雀轻吟般的歌声飘散开来。

时间似乎只过去了一瞬，又好像千万年的时光如河水缓慢浸没两岸。  
试探性的零星雨滴过后，倾盆大雨以要淹没整个世界的气势砸在海面上。  
所有人瞬间湿透，狂风裹挟着暴雨把船吹得东倒西歪，剧烈的摇晃让不少人直接从甲板的一头滑到了另一头。  
咒骂声、痛呼声、喊叫声都被埋没在杂乱鼓噪的雨声里。  
闪电劈开翻涌的云层，把桅杆映得惨白。

挣扎着站起的水手试图撤下船帆，被雨水和海浪浇透的厚实布料在风中鼓动成一道弧形。  
高涨的海浪仿佛潜藏在深海的漆黑巨兽终于露出的獠牙，尽情戏弄着即将被吞噬殆尽的猎物。  
撞击到礁石上的船又是一阵剧烈的摇晃，令人牙酸的木板断裂声在雨中格外清晰。  
船舱里的混乱程度并不比甲板上好多少，运气好没有被货物砸到的水手们捞起身边一切能够装水的东西，拼命地往外舀水。

海雾似乎被暴雨驱散了，残余的几缕稀薄雾气潜伏在峡湾与礁石的阴影里，漫无目的地游荡着。  
但视野并没有比起雾时开阔多少。  
急骤的雨将一切抹成模糊不清的虚影，目光所及之处只有杂乱的线条。  
船舵疯狂地转动着，舵手根本无法控制方向，只能让风浪推着船在海上颠簸。

然后，一抹格格不入的漆黑船影自风雨中浮现。  
它穿过风雨就像是披着一层朦胧的薄纱，平稳得不可思议。

“……来了吗。”  
抹开糊在脸上的雨水和头发，棕发海盗无人听见的呢喃湮没在暴风雨里。

.TBC


	2. Chapter 2

*

世界倾斜了。  
天空与海洋在狂风中颠倒，暴雨翻搅着海浪，浑浊的白沫漂浮在胶质一样的海面上。  
世界沉默了。  
只有风的呼啸和海水裹挟着雨砸到甲板上的声音。  
似乎所有的人都在嘶吼，所有人都在谩骂。  
然而一切都淹没在沸腾的海水里。  
冰凉地浸入四肢百骸，冻结血液心脏。  
闪电像是这个世界唯一的光源，桅杆和礁石一样惨白。  
雷声炸开，如同连接天与海的火焰。

黑影越来越接近了。  
犹如游离在世界外的幽灵，寂静又安稳地滑过海面。  
暴风雨只是披在它外表的一层朦胧薄纱，船首的斜桅像是划破丝绸的刀片，轻而易举地将风雨撕裂开来。  
那是比雨云还要沉郁的黑色，是仿佛沉淀在深海里、吸满了潮水的桅杆。  
侧支索从瞭望台垂到甲板，无数断裂的绳索挂在桅杆上，隔着雨幕如同一张巨大的蛛网。

没有旗帜，也看不到任何标志。  
被雨水模糊的镜片连完整地映出船只的样式都做不到，所以也无法判断是来自何处的船。  
不动游星把手里的单筒望远镜随意插在衣兜里，正准备问身旁的海盗时却发现对方早已不见人影。

海水歪斜着砸在甲板上，推着船擦过礁石。  
剧烈的颠簸让所有人都仅仅抓住了身边一切能固定住自己的东西，成堆的货箱从一头滑落到另一头，稍轻的被抛起，重的则撞开围栏坠落到海里。  
漂浮的木箱和甲板的碎片一起被海浪吞没。  
乌云翻滚涌动，闪电伴随着惊雷砸落到海里，激起吞噬一切的海浪。  
暴风雨把时间困在夹缝里，距离和指针都失去了意义。

直到一声尖叫仿佛割裂玻璃般刺耳，将错乱的感官唤醒。

风浪颠簸着船。  
船舵与桨都毫无用处，只能任由帆船从倾斜的海面上滑落，被推向岩壁的方向。  
闪电劈落，峡岸仿佛巨石堆砌而成的岩壁在天地间投下厚重的阴影。  
波浪拍打在石壁上，又被反冲回大海。  
暴雨和翻覆的海浪砸碎在甲板上，留下湿润的白沫。  
恐慌和绝望在船上蔓延，冰冷的雨水灌进衣领像是穿刺进骨髓的冰棱。  
咒骂与哭喊沉没在海水里，如同残骸被砂砾掩没。  
可以预见的未来等同于诅咒，逼近的岩壁仿佛套上了脖颈的绳索，连呼吸也变得艰难。

然后穿透风雨的喊声伴随着闪电与落雷传来。

贯通天与海的光中，棕发海盗不知何时已经替代了舵手的位置站在了船尾的高台上。  
闪电将他的侧脸映得惨白，他紧紧握着船舵，凸起的骨节在手背上投下深深的阴影。  
湿透的头发胡乱贴在脸颊上，风搅和着雨水将他的脸弄得一塌糊涂。  
只有那双眼睛在分不清昼夜的世界里无比明亮。

“抓稳了！！”

舵轮转动起来。  
海盗扬起的破损衣袖像是被风雨浸湿的漆黑羽翼。  
海水翻涌，铅灰的云也在翻涌。  
船身却以不可思议的角度歪斜着，风浪卷起帆船，桅杆几乎要与海面平行了。  
没有来得及抓住栏杆的水手像是沙袋一样落入海水里，连浪花都不曾溅起，转瞬就被咆哮的海洋吞没。  
而残留的人则是悬挂在半空中，只有他们手中紧紧抓住的绳索或是断裂的栏杆仿佛成了他们与倒转的甲板唯一的联系。  
船舱里的炮台压过木板发出不堪重负的开裂声，或许还混有被砸到的水手们的呻吟一起泯没在呼啸的风浪里。

岩壁的细节在每个人的眼中放大到极致，几乎能看清石缝里被雨水压倒的杂草。  
闪电劈落，石块的阴影像是兽类狰狞的尖牙。  
但预想中的碰撞并没有到来，死亡犹如从丝绸上滑落的露珠，与众人擦肩而过。

倾斜到极致的船身如同在镜面上滑行般地，在急骤的风雨中转了个弯。

急遽转向带来的倾斜被迅速回正，仅有船肋擦过岩壁剥落些许断裂的木板。  
甩落在甲板上的船员们没有时间感慨这大概是女神怜悯而侥幸躲过的死神刀刃，因为下一刻他们就眼睁睁地看着自己的船笔直朝着暴风雨中看起来如幽灵一般的另一艘船行驶了过去。

寂静的空气在船上蔓延。  
或许是因为惊愕，又或许是因为疲惫和恐惧，似乎没多少人还剩有开口说话的力气。  
对方看起来过于诡异，明显来者不善——或者在对方看来他们现在也是如此。

“你想干什么？！”  
现任船长不动游星咬牙挤出质问的语句，他抓住护栏的手因为之前的过度用力而有些发麻。

“呃……正当防卫？”  
棕发海盗停顿了一会儿，似乎在寻找一个合适的词来解释此刻的状况。  
他很快笑了起来，弯起的眉眼仿佛黑夜里的新月。  
“反正他们待会儿肯定会攻击过来，还不如咱们先打过去呢。”  
冰冷的雨水流淌过他的唇角，带来一丝并不明显的笑意。

“…………”  
话语梗塞在喉管，不动游星在看到那笑容时一瞬间无法发出任何声音。

从他第一次见到这个海盗时，对方就一直处于散漫到接近什么都不在乎的状态，却同时显露出一种奇妙的开朗性格。  
海湾酒馆略显昏暗的灯光里，潮湿的酒气让人联想到布满青苔的礁石。  
士兵们冲进酒馆时，尖叫与咒骂混合着刀尖的寒光和枪口缓缓上浮的硝烟，桌椅在推搡和斗殴中被掀翻，餐盘倒扣在地面，被纷杂的脚步踩得一片狼藉。  
当时那人就坐在角落里，桌上一杯倾倒的木杯缓慢滴落着酒液，深红的液体散发出廉价的酒味在地板上铺展开来，一直浸到他的鞋底。  
而那人只是用手撑着头，柔软的棕发下半阖着眼，晃动的灯火在脸颊上投下深色的阴影。  
直到他走到海盗面前时，对方才像是回过神来一样，那张掩在黑暗里给人以冷漠印象的侧脸此刻完全展露在灯光下，露出一个可以说是明朗的笑容。  
奇异的矛盾，却又如此协调。

“有事吗？”

他仍记得那人说的第一句话，听起来就像是旅行途中偶遇的好心路人，询问着他是否需要帮助。  
但实际上那却是一个海盗，女王发布的通缉令上高额悬赏的海盗。

不动游星以为自己是了解海盗这个群体的。  
诗人与剧作家给他们冠以“冒险者”、“探险家”的动听名头，女王曾经也授予过他们私掠者的名号。对于平民来说，似乎在巨额的财富面前其他一切都变得不再重要。  
但那不过是过度美化的幻影。  
真正的海盗残忍而又疯狂，他们所掠夺的每一枚金币都伴随着鲜血和背叛。  
让他们忍受下常年航海生活的，是可以获得巨额报酬的诱惑。所以缺水、病症、过度日晒、发霉生蛆的食物都不算什么，只要前方有黄金和瓷器。  
对于海盗来说，生命似乎是最不值钱的东西。他们贪婪到无所畏忌，并且热衷于用鲜血来交换金钱。

可是眼前的海盗却不属于他所了解的那一类，或许是对方掩饰得过于完美，他找不出那人身上属于海盗的特点。  
如果一定要形容的话，那只能说他比其他海盗都要显得自由。  
并不是放弃了对抗压迫的自暴自弃，而是从指间漏出的风。

——直到现在他看到那人的笑容，他才终于意识到对方果然还是海盗。  
面对即将到来的厮杀，那人扬起的嘴角却晕染开一缕极淡的、却又不可忽视的残忍和兴奋，  
以及和他所见过的那些海盗几乎一样的疯狂。  
就好像终于窥见那温和的外壳下，冷漠而坚硬的寒冰。

**

暴风雨依然没有停歇。  
越来越近的两条船在翻腾的海洋里只是两片微不足道的落叶。一艘在风浪里颠簸，另一艘却如飞鸟在天空滑行。  
狂风掀起巨浪向帆船扑来，却被操纵着舵轮的海盗巧妙地躲过，只给船身带来片刻稍显剧烈的颠簸。  
包裹住闪电的云层被白光照亮，每一寸空气都被雨水淋湿，呼吸间充斥着海洋的咸湿与风暴的冰冷，船员们几乎可以看清对面斜桅上挂满的海藻与青苔。  
焦灼与烦闷似乎积累到了顶点，劈落的雷光像是点燃引线的火星，暴风雨中忽然闪现出火光。  
仿佛是一直等待着他们进入到射程范围内一样，幽灵船率先开火了。  
弹药离膛的爆裂声在雨中拖拽着冗长的嗡鸣，砸落到海水、甲板和桅杆上。  
巨大的冲击将水手撞入海里，一支桅杆倒下，帆布和绳索如渔网覆盖下来。  
但船依然没有转向的趋势，它仍然径直向着幽灵的方向驶去。

“拿出你们的武器！”  
“不想死的家伙就举起你们的刀！”

几乎同时响起的两道声音在甲板上回响。  
棕发海盗有些意外地瞟了现任船长一眼，随即揶揄地弯起眼。  
“我还以为你会学对面的一样用炮火轰回去呢？”

“船舱已经进水，想要使用被水浸湿的炮台和火药太过困难。”  
那是并不在海盗预想范围内的、一本正经的解释。  
湿透的前发黏在额头上，游星注视着对面船只，冷静地做出判断。  
“要想取胜，只有想办法先接近对面。”

“真巧，我也是这么想的。”  
海盗大声笑了起来。  
他似乎很高兴地勾起唇角，手中的船舵忽然快速转动了起来。

“抓稳了——”  
并没有多少诚意的提醒声还未落下，整艘船就因突然的转向而再次变得倾斜。  
在即将撞上幽灵船斜桅的瞬间，这次转向使得两艘船以极近的距离擦肩而过，船上的成员们隔着甲板下意识向对面望去，却只能看见被雨水模糊的漆黑残影。  
炮弹也擦着船侧的木板落入海水，激起的水花并不比海浪高出多少。  
因转弯而掀起的海浪将两艘船的距离稍稍拉开了些，连停歇的时间都没有，海盗再次转动起舵轮。  
风搅着海浪向甲板扑来，但船却像是从冲上斜面又滚落的石子般顺着巨浪涌来的方向掉转了船头。  
海洋在此刻仿佛变成了温顺的马群，在众人还未反应过来时就以极快的速度将船身推了出去。  
沉闷的碰撞声在喧躁的海面上回荡，海军船的船首笔直撞向了幽灵船的侧面，而船头断裂的斜桅几乎将对面的甲板整个劈裂开来。  
巨大的冲击力使得两艘船都晃动不已，幽灵船更是差点被直接掀翻。  
断裂的木屑如剥落的漆皮般落入海水，肆虐的风雨中，寂静再一次笼罩了整艘船，似乎没有人能从这几秒时间里的变化中回过神来。

“都愣着做什么呢？”  
单手撑在栏杆上从高台上一跃而下的海盗先生稳稳地落在甲板上。  
他站起身奇怪地扫视了一圈周围的水手们，漫不经心地耸了下肩。  
“好吧，我先过去了，你们随意。”

并不在乎其他人的反应，棕发海盗抽出挂在腰侧的弯刀，随手抓住从桅杆垂下的绳索便越过了船与船之间的空隙。  
很快，金属交接的声音和火枪开膛的响声在另一艘船上响了起来。  
没有灯火的甲板似乎与昏暗的风雨模糊成一片，只有刀刃相击时迸发出的细微火星是唯一的光源。

就此撤退吗？还是去和海盗一起应敌？  
不动游星缓慢地眨了下眼。  
他松开不知何时攥紧的拳，抬起手下达了指令。

.TBC


	3. Chapter 3

*

“我说，你好像比我想象中的还要天真啊。”

背靠在爬满青苔和蛛网的墙上，十代活动了一下还残留有淤青的手腕，抬起胳膊伸了个大大的懒腰。  
“最近我的运气是怎么了啊，居然在这么短的时间里两次被关进牢房……”  
明明是抱怨的内容，他的语气中却听不出任何不满的情绪，甚至隐约还透露着些许放松的意味。

“……”  
和他被关在同一间牢房里的人双手抱臂，整个人隐没在黑暗里，没有回答。

“说起来你的二副可比你要果断得多了，毕竟他看见情况不妙就赶紧逃走了嘛。”  
像是没有注意到另一位“牢友”的低气压，十代揶揄地弯起眼。  
“还和你的船一起。”

空气依然闷热而潮湿，隔着船板都能听见外部隐约的雷声。  
但这艘船却平稳得不可思议，似乎它并非航行在暴风雨肆虐的海域，而是宁静平和的内海。  
昏暗无光的船舱内堆积着落满灰尘的货物，阴影不再满足于角落和缝隙，张牙舞爪地吞噬了整个空间。  
看守牢房的水手站在楼梯旁，沉默得如同没有生命的雕塑。

“哎，说真的要不要考虑一下把他提拔做你的大副？反正原来的大副早就掉海里了。”  
不在意对方的沉默，十代自顾自地开着玩笑。  
他在黑暗里站起身，仿佛散步般在狭窄的牢房里漫不经心地转悠着。

“……你到底有什么目的？”  
牢房里的另一人终于开口。

“我就是提个建议而已嘛，你看等你回去以后副手的位置不是空出来了吗？不过你也真是够倒霉的……”  
海盗耸了耸肩，剩下的声音消散在炸响的雷鸣里。

“…………”  
无法判断对方到底是在故意装傻还是真的理解有误，游星沉默了片刻，忽然无比轻声地叹了口气。  
他闭上眼，伸手揉了揉额角。  
“我的意思是，这一切都是你设计好的吗？”  
从在海雾中迷失方向开始，事情的发展就有些奇怪。  
“为什么你从一开始就能确定‘他们’一定会打过来？”  
甚至在暴风雨还没出现的时候就做好了开战的准备。

“你们的船向哪边开我可没法控制，而且……那可是海盗，你到这船上的时候就看清楚了吧？”  
明明自己也是其中的一员，棕发青年在说“海盗”时却有种奇妙的置身事外感。  
“虽然没挂起来，但那的确是海盗旗，而海盗开战难道需要什么理由吗？”  
说到这里，他停顿了一会儿，在漆黑无光的牢房中扬起无人看到的微笑。  
“海盗是怎样的存在……你们是再清楚不过了吧？”

“……这次不一样。”

“哦？”  
海盗饶有兴趣地把目光投向对方，上挑的单音缱绻在唇齿间，似乎也染上了笑意。

“不一样的。”  
那是一如既往的沉稳语调，冷静得如同立于海面之上千万年的礁石。  
“比起抢劫财物，他们的目标更像是你。”

眨了眨眼，海盗没有回答。

“你从一开始就误导着我们说‘对方一定会打过来’，虽然结果是一样的，但是目的却完全不同。”  
的确，只要有这名海盗在船上的话，对方无论如何都会挑起战争。  
但会出现这样的结果只是因为“他们要找的人就在这艘船上”，而不是“想要开战”或者“掠夺财物”这种“常见”的理由。  
所以棕发海盗只需要说出“对方会打过来”的“结果”，所谓的“理由”就会被听众“自动”地凭经验或者印象补充好。  
而且，那种情况下在暴风雨里被对方率先开火攻击了，任谁都会觉得他们是冲着“自己”而来的吧？

“这就是你的推测吗？”  
棕发海盗歪了歪头，带笑的话语中好似隐藏着某种狡猾的恶意。  
“或者说把责任都推到我身上，能让你稍微轻松点儿？”

“……最重要的是——你刚才也说了，我的二副逃走了，和船一起。”  
游星抱臂的手指轻轻敲打着手臂。  
“如果目标是钱财的话，‘他们’放任战败船逃离就不合理了。”

像是意识到了接下来的内容，海盗缓缓眯起眼。

“也就是说，‘他们’在抓到你之后就打算收手了，其他人会如何‘他们’并不在意。”  
游星站直了身体，直视着另一个站在黑暗中的青年，口吻是一贯的平静。  
“而你从一开始就打算回到这艘船上来，会被我们抓住也不过是你‘想要’回到海上来而已。”

海盗是故意被抓住的。  
如果传闻是真的，仅仅靠他当时所携带的人员是绝对不够抓捕到那名海盗的，虽说几率并非没有，但更大的可能还是会被那人逃掉。  
以当时酒馆里混乱的情况，一个人偷偷溜走是再简单不过了。而在这次打斗中他也见识过了，那天他派遣守在酒馆后门的几名士兵完全不是这名海盗的对手。  
但是海盗只是坐在角落里，任由自己被游星送进牢房。

“想要回到海上的确是有很多办法，但什么情况下才会让一名海盗想要搭上海军的船？”  
就算那天的酒馆搜查不是由他带队，结果也是一样的。  
不管来的是谁，海盗都会被抓住，只是碰巧是被他遇到了而已。  
顿了顿，游星轻声询问着。  
“你的船呢？”

这个词仿佛撬开了某道缝隙，寒风与火焰同时在冰凉的瞳孔中卷起。  
棕发海盗半眯起的眼眸像是金色的子弹，毫不留情地穿透每一个探究者的心脏。  
游星与他对视着，船舱的隔间里安静下来。  
灰尘缓慢漂浮在空中，被隔窗的闪电照亮成白色的屑末。  
那样冷漠又愤怒的眼神，游星想着，就算对方下一秒拔刀砍过来也不奇怪。

但海盗很快别开了眼，只是耸了耸肩。  
“你也真是够倒霉的。”  
他重复着之前说过的话语，满不在乎地靠着墙坐下，把玩起铺在角落的稻草，似乎还哼着什么。  
声音细微到趋近于无，漏出的音节也堙没在雨声中无法辨识。  
游星皱起的眉缓缓放松，他不置可否地轻轻摇了摇头。

“好了。”  
怒火与恶意像是被风吹散的烟灰，十代轻快地拍了拍手，声音带上些许笑意。  
“还有什么想问的，一起说了吧。”

“那么按照你原先的计划，上了女王陛下的船之后打算做什么？”  
游星开口问道。

“哦？这个……”  
是在十代意料之外的问题。  
“我还以为你是那种不会回头看的人呢？”  
他高兴地弯起眼，竖起手指晃了晃。  
“还能做什么？当然是想办法弄条船啦。虽然比不上我的，但我对你们的船还是挺满意的。”

“……明白了。”  
游星轻声叹了口气。  
对于海盗来说，直接抢是最便捷的方法。

“你对我的船为什么会不见、为什么这群家伙会找我麻烦的事不好奇吗？或者是为什么我会抢海军船而不是其他海盗船？”  
见对方没有再提问的意思，十代饶有兴趣地看过来。  
“如果想要问我一些别的事情，比如大家都关心的黑胡子的宝藏到底在哪里之类的，说不定我也会告诉你哦。”

“不用了。”  
是一如既往地冷静回应，游星摇着头拒绝了。

“呜哇……这家伙真的是……”  
棕发青年夸张地感叹，也跟着摇了摇头。

“那么你打算什么时候从这里出去？”  
就像闲聊一般地，游星自然地问出口。

“……要是想离开这里的话，现在就可以哦？”  
十代微笑起来，随即又转变成略带狡黠的笑容。  
“上次是船舱的最底层，这次换成了最上层反而更方便了。”

“上次？”

“对啊，上次的锁太简单了。”  
海盗开始蹲在角落里翻找什么，然后又开始在自己破烂的衣摆下方比划着什么。  
稻草混合着灰尘鼓噪起来，游星忍不住用手扇了扇，还是被呛住咳了几下。  
他将目光移向栏杆上一圈又一圈缠绕着的锁链，以及挂着的好几把大锁，似乎有些明白了海盗口中的“上次”是种怎样的情况。

“看守的人不要紧吗？”  
游星看向牢房外沉默着的水手，漆黑的身影在黑暗中只剩下模糊的轮廓。  
似乎他们的聊天内容也好，棕发海盗现在满处翻找着什么也好，都没对守卫造成任何影响。

“他？没关系，那只是具骷髅架子。”  
十代不在意地挥挥手，目光扫向游星时却忽然凝住了。  
他上下打量着对方，又低头看了两眼自己的衣摆，再抬头看向游星时似乎确认了什么。  
海盗毫无预兆地向对方的衣摆抓去，不出意料被格挡住。  
游星绞紧了眉没有说话，但眼里明明白白透出疑问的意味。  
甩了甩有些发麻的手臂，海盗比划了下两人穿的衣服。  
“衣服借用一下？”他笑嘻嘻地指了指牢房的窗口，“或者撕块布也行，你的看上去比我穿的结实多了。”

“……你想怎么做？”  
游星的视线移向牢房唯一的窗口。  
锈迹斑斑的铁栏杆将并不大的空窗分割成数块，闪电在窗外肆虐着，雨水伴着海浪的咸湿一起涌进来。  
空气黏腻又潮湿，被雨淋湿的衣物粘在皮肤上，潮气慢慢蒸发，在闷热的环境里带来一丝冰冷的错觉。  
雷光的车轮在云层上碾出震颤的轰鸣，闪电将窗口的栏杆拖拽成映在船舱内壁的灰白牢笼。

“用这个。”  
海盗拖出不知从哪里找到的铁杆，得意地轻轻敲着地面。  
他把游星递来的外套绕过窗口栏杆最靠边的两根，系紧，然后将铁杆穿过布料系成的环，像是转动舵轮一样用力转动着铁杆。  
伴随着令人牙酸的咯吱声，布料逐渐被绞紧，而两根栏杆也逐渐向内弯曲。  
“我早就劝过他换艘船了，看看这船都破成什么样了。”  
海盗甩着因用力过猛而有些麻木的手，对着自己强行制造出来的栏杆间隙表示满意。  
“不过这空隙还不太够，我先缓一会儿。”  
他一边说着又甩了甩手。  
雨水扑打在海盗的脸上，顺着脸颊滴落。乌云翻涌，闪电倒刺入沸腾的海里，贯穿天地的白光映照在他眼中，一瞬间看起来如同被光束照亮的通透琥珀。

“我来吧。”  
游星自然地接过十代的工作，学着海盗的方法把沾满了铁锈和污垢的布料式绑在了旁边的栏杆上。  
又是一阵令人牙酸的声音，栏杆以同样的方式弯曲了。  
从扩大的栏杆间隙涌入的暴风碎片携着雨闯入船舱，地板上很快出现了一片小小的水洼。  
海盗双手拉住窗沿，用力一撑大半个身体就出了窗外。他反身勾住了船外的边沿，动作迅速地从牢房里翻了出去。  
脚步落在甲板上的响动轻易地被暴风雨所覆盖，海盗蹲下身敲了敲地板，很快他的声音也从牢房上方传来，带着些许调侃的意味。  
“需不需要我拉你一把啊，船长先生？”

风和落雷将话语剪得破碎，但依然被游星捕捉到。  
他下意识摇头，但反应过来对方看不到之后改成了一句“不用”。  
似乎不管是在怎样的困境里，都不会对那名海盗造成什么困扰。他好像不在乎很多事情，却又好像不是这样。  
暧昧不清地开着玩笑，讲着漫无边际的话语，说不清是好心还是恶意。或者两者皆有，又或者不论对谁都毫无意义。  
矛盾如同缠绕在他身上的荆棘，盛开出染着血的红与黑的玫瑰。  
如果想要触碰的话，就一定会被划伤，会被灼烧，会被刺穿。  
只是……

游星心不在焉地翻出窗口，却在一脚踩在窗沿边转身准备翻上甲板时差点撞到正探头向下看的海盗。  
“呜哇！”  
“！”  
惊吓声和吸气声重叠，彼此放大的脸同时出现在对方的眼里，两人都下意识往后退了退。  
而游星因为还挂在船的侧面，为了防止掉到海里只能用自己抓住甲板栏杆的手把反射性向后仰的上身拉回来。  
海浪在那一瞬间滚动了一下，如同一条跃出海面的鱼。  
不再停顿，他翻过栏杆跳上甲板。

丝毫没有减小趋势的雨砸在船上，暴风雨中的船一片宁静，既没有灯火也没有声音，似乎只有他们两人是这艘船上唯一的生命体。  
抹开被雨水灌湿贴在前额的头发，游星在暴雨模糊的视野中捕捉到海盗对他招手的动作，示意他跟上去。  
海盗轻车熟路直奔船长室的样子，几乎和不久前另一艘船上的情景一模一样。  
也不知道他做了些什么，挂在船长室门上已经锈迹斑斑的锁便打开了。海盗竖起一根手指放到唇边，对游星比划了个安静的手势，自己先一步踏进了门内。  
过度磨损的地板发出轻微的嘎吱声，缺了一角的写字桌老旧得没有一丝光泽，上面铺展着已经发黄缺损的地图，以及无数被强行勾画出的圈与叉。  
不知已经打翻多久的墨水瓶上覆盖着一层薄灰，早已干涸的墨迹在地板上留下大片的深色。  
无数杂物和蛛网堆积，使整个房间看起来寸步难行。  
当游星还在思考要如何不弄乱房间摆设时，海盗已经踢开了横在面前的半截梯子，重物滚动的声音在房间里回荡，他迅速扫荡出了一条通往最里层的道路。

……所以刚刚是谁说要安静来着？  
游星无奈地闭眼揉了揉额角。  
走在前面的海盗貌似知道跟在自己身后的船长先生在想些什么，他没有回头，只是摊开手耸了下肩。  
“没办法嘛。”  
用根本算不上解释的话语解释着，棕发青年在房间里唯一看起来完好的展示柜前站定，忽然像是想起了什么而补充了一句。  
“反正最后都一样。”

“……都一样？”  
游星几步走上前，但还没等到对方的回答他的视线就被展示柜里的东西吸引住了。  
展柜的角落里随意堆放着落满灰尘的宝石、鳞片和标本，雕刻着精美花纹的枪支与香炉杂乱无章地放置在一起，最显眼的却是许多蒙着灰与蛛网的玻璃瓶。  
横放在支架上的玻璃瓶中摆放着似乎是船只的模型，瓶中仅覆盖底部的水浮动着，而那些船也仿佛正随之颠簸。  
但那并不是因为他们所在的这艘船正在海浪中航行而带来的不稳，相反，这艘船即使是在暴风雨中也平稳得不可思议。  
玻璃瓶中水纹的动荡……更像是海浪般的起伏。  
而且如果说那些船是模型的话，未免也太过真实了些，连甲板的破损、帆布上的补丁和划纹以及长着青苔的酒桶都与真的没什么两样。

游星的目光慢慢扫过摆了好几排的瓶子，甚至他还看见有一艘船的桅杆上栖息着几只海鸟，正慢条斯理地梳理羽毛。  
喉咙变得干涸，轻微的灼烧感从胃部蔓延到大脑，带来一丝并不明显的晕眩。  
吞咽而下的唾沫摩擦过喉管，干涩得仿佛听得见匕首刮过生锈锁链的声音。  
他看见海盗可以称得上是谨慎地从中取下一只玻璃瓶，然后轻轻吹了吹表面的灰。  
“…………”  
他张开口，却只有空气在口腔盘旋，嘶哑得发不出声音。  
那到底意味着什么……他大概已经猜到了。

“喂，你那是什么表情啊？”  
像是被游星的脸逗笑，十代噗哧笑出了声。  
他双手托住瓶身，注视着里面船只的眼神温和又喜悦。  
“哎……反正就是你想的那样啦。”  
海盗嘟囔着，伸出手指挠了挠脸颊，稍微错开了些对方的眼神。  
“我的船是被抢走了没错，不过现在不是找回来了嘛。”

“……从玻璃瓶里？”

“这只是钥匙，有了它就能找到船到底被放到了哪里。”  
海盗这次倒是主动解释了起来，他敲了敲展示柜中的某一个玻璃瓶，示意游星看向里面的海水。  
“这里的海颜色偏黄，应该在某处出海口附近。那边的还在下雨，判断起来有点困难。不过不要紧……”  
棕发青年的声音沾染了一丝笑意。  
“总会有办法的。”

“…………”  
不知道该说些什么，游星在此刻只能选择沉默。  
海盗不需要同情，那些安慰的话语没有任何用处，而若要恭喜他找回自己的船，又显得过于虚假。  
比起这些，如果按照对方一贯的行为方式来说，在拿到了“宝物”的情况下，最优先的事应该是返程才对。  
但他没有立刻离开房间，而是颇有闲心地介绍了一下展示柜里的物品。  
……简直就像是在等待着什么一样。

十代已经又蹲下开始在角落里翻找起来，他盯着一只鸟类标本状似惋惜地叹了口气。  
“还有这个，这种鸟味道很好，烤起来相当香……就是数量太少。”  
游星依然保持着沉默。  
其实他也知道这种鸟，它们的羽毛是贵族们最喜爱的装饰品，每一根都价值高昂。

海盗还是没有离开的意思，他拿起几颗宝石又随意地抛在一旁，站起身正打算说些什么时忽然顿住了。  
他的目光穿过游星，注视着对方身后的眼神变得冰凉，但眼睛却慢慢弯了起来，唇角勾勒出并没有多少温度的微笑。  
“哟。”  
棕发青年挥着手，向着悄无声息出现在船长室门口的人打着招呼，仿佛街道上一场再普通不过的偶遇。

**

直到十代从船长室的窗口掉下去时，游星只来得及抬起下意识想要抓住他的手。  
鲜血溅在腐败的窗台上，如同荆棘上一朵还未开放的花。

整个过程发生的时间不过几分钟。  
幽灵船真正的主人削瘦苍白，满是脏污与缺口的衣服穿在他身上像是挂在空荡桅杆上的破布，只有那双眼睛显得冷静而又疯狂。  
站在他身后围住船长室大门的水手们沉默着，仿佛化为了暴风雨里漆黑的剪影，似乎连呼吸都消失了。  
雨淋在他们身上，与浇在岩石上没有区别。  
——那只是具骷髅架子。  
棕发海盗曾经说过的话语出现在游星脑海，那或许并不是略带夸张的形容词，而是某种程度上的事实。

“好久不见，你的邻居们还好吗？”  
听起来只是一句平常的问候，十代略微上扬的话语却成功让幽灵船的主人沉下脸色。  
不在意对方阴沉的表情，棕发海盗拍了一下游星的肩，在他偏头看过来时笑眯眯地将手中的玻璃瓶毫无预兆地抛了过去。  
游星反射性伸手接住，再抬头时只看见黑沉的船长室里，弯刀相撞迸发出的火光照亮了海盗扬起的嘴角。  
金属相击的铿锵声在因杂物过多而显得拥挤狭窄的室内回响，枪弹出膛的火花伴随着烟雾闪烁着光亮，如同乌云中翻涌的雷电。  
游星握紧了手中的玻璃瓶，即使是在空中翻滚着也没有洒漏的水面依然平稳地泛着波纹，瓶中的海盗船缓慢摇晃着，歇息在瞭望台上的海鸟抖抖羽毛，然后振翅飞向了远方。  
挂在身侧的弯刀冰凉的温度浸过湿透的衣服传递到皮肤上，像是提醒着他自己的存在一般。  
但他不能打断那两人的对决，因为他听见了。  
棕发海盗在把玻璃瓶抛来时，在他耳边轻声说过了。  
——“我的船就拜托啦，不要动手。”  
那是属于海盗们的战斗，属于他们之间因缘与恩怨的战斗。  
而他什么也不知道，他对他们的过去一无所知，他找不到可以插手的理由。

冰冷的光在弯刀上浮动着，如水纹在木质的舱壁上流淌而过。  
船外的海浪一阵高过一阵，风雨倾斜着穿过破碎的窗，扬起长满霉点的残缺窗帘。  
雷声炸响，闪电倒映在碎裂的海面上如数不清的绢绸碎片。  
暴雨卷着海浪一起嘶喊，浪花扑在船壁上，于是像是错觉般地，船轻微地摇晃了一下。  
倾斜的弧度比微风拂过的草叶更浅。  
时间被拉长了，只有一丝极其细微的声响穿过交叠的光与影，仿佛在心脏上轻轻敲了敲，剥落的一小片墙皮坠到地上，摔成无数粉末。  
世界在这一刻变得寂静，窗外的电光将一切覆盖成淹没一切的苍白。  
那是扣下扳机的声音，在空荡的枪管里回响成软弱的应声。  
没有烟雾，没有火药刺鼻的气味，也没有出膛的子弹。  
十代手中用尽了弹药的枪只是一具空壳。  
意识到这一点的棕发海盗立刻松开手，他顺势将枪甩了出去，试图延缓片刻的时间让他能重新握住身侧的弯刀。  
但是来不及了——泛青的刀光映在海盗的眼里，像是一片花瓣盖在琥珀上。

游星耳边只有空茫。  
他听不见布帛撕裂的声音，也听不见刀尖划破皮肉的声音，他只看见海盗仰面倒下去、翻过窗槛的那一瞬间，血珠顺着最后扬起的指尖飞溅到窗台，如羽毛轻轻飘落在草地上。  
而他只来得及抬起什么也抓不住的手。  
血液逆流着涌入心脏，四肢冻结了般僵硬着，等他意识到时，他抓住玻璃瓶的那只手已经因为过度用力而微微颤抖着。  
以强硬姿态闯入脑海的词语不给他任何缓和的机会，高声嘲笑着他此刻所有的无力所有的狼狈。  
——死亡。  
四周寂静如荒野。  
死亡。  
漆黑的风与海，贯通天与浪的白光。  
那是他从未想过会与棕发海盗联系起来的词语，即使是在被吞入浓雾笼罩的海域、被暴风雨袭击、被幽灵船俘虏时也是一样。  
那人似乎永远能找到办法，似乎在那笑容面前不存在任何困境。  
让人几乎以为那是离那人最远的词语。  
尽管理智告诉他，海盗这个词本身就是鲜血、背叛与死亡的缩影，在用生命换取金钱的过程中无论何时死去都不奇怪。  
即使没有受到致命伤，跌入暴风雨肆虐的海里也容易溺水而死，或者引来嗜血的鱼类。  
最后连浮于海面的血迹也会被稀释直至消失。  
他已经见过太多死亡，海洋对所有人都是一样的残酷。  
但他从未想过对那人来说——死亡会来得如此轻易，就像秋天脱离枝干的枯叶和隆冬时笼罩天地的雪。

海盗抛出去的枪落到地上，发出清脆的回响。  
像是被惊醒般地，幽灵船的主人下意识向着海盗坠落的方向踏出一步，脸上浮现出惊疑的表情。  
游星空白的大脑终于开始运转。  
那表情简直就像是在说他也没有想到海盗会掉下船一样。  
那是出乎他意料的事情，虽然之前的每一刀都是带着真正的杀意，他是真的想要杀了那名海盗，但他却没有想过让对方去死。  
或者说，不是现在死去。  
明明已经将海盗关进了牢房，如果想要杀死对方的话当时就能办到，但他却没有。  
他需要利用棕发海盗做某件事，为此海盗必须活着。  
然后，终于意识到船长室里还有另外一人的幽灵船主人缓慢将视线转移过来。  
游星拿着玻璃瓶的手没有丝毫放松，另一只手握住了身侧的刀。  
他听见沙哑粗粝的声音响起，像是砂砾刮着树皮。

“把‘眼睛’给我。”

游星没有回答。  
从胸腔翻涌而上的情绪几乎要将他整个人淹没。  
他慢慢地、深深地呼吸着，潮湿闷热的空气顺着鼻腔灌入肺腑，如蛛网蒙上心脏。  
“没有理由”只是借口而已，连他都忍不住想要嘲笑这没用又难看的自己。  
稍稍出鞘的弯刀反射出的光将游星的指节映得惨白。

像是失去了耐心，幽灵船的主人抬起手，一直沉默着的水手们得到了指令，迅速将游星包围起来。  
没有急着让水手们攻击，他重复道：“把‘眼睛’给我。”

湿热沉闷的空气仿佛变成了稠密的石膏压在所有人身上，连浮灰都无法扬起。  
猝然到来的惊雷在船顶炸响，巨大的海浪筑成高墙向着幽灵船涌来，泛着白沫的海水向着船身浇下。  
一瞬间船像沉入了海底般，透过窗外滚落的海水看去，闪电犹如凝固的胶体。  
船身剧烈地摇晃了一下，就在这时天地间忽然响起了鸟鸣。

绮丽的鸣叫，如旖旎的歌声伴随着雨声与海浪声在乌云下盘旋。  
游星稳住因为地板突然倾斜而踉跄的身形，一片鸦青的羽毛从窗外飘了进来，缓缓落到沾着血迹的窗槛上。  
肆意的笑声穿透风雨。

“你要的东西在这里。”  
与熟悉的声音同时出现的，是从高空跳入窗内的棕发青年。  
他娴熟地翻滚缓冲一圈后迅速站起，对着神色晦暗的幽灵船主人耸了耸肩。  
“不过我和她们做了个交易。”  
海盗扬起手，指间拿着的晶体流光溢彩。  
他勾起嘴角，略带恶意地笑了起来。  
“你来晚了。”

仿佛在应和海盗的话语般，复数的鸣叫声响起，幽灵船像是被什么撞击到船底，猛然震颤起来。  
十代的身形歪斜了一下，但很快就站稳了。  
游星放下自己反射性伸出的手，在身侧悄悄握成拳。  
他一言不发地注视着海盗手腕一翻，捏着的晶体就消失了，而另一侧垂下的手隐在阴影里，粘稠的血液缓慢滑落，在潮湿的地板上盛开一朵不合时宜的花。

船壁被破开，属于海妖的利爪将早已腐朽的木板撕裂成两段。  
雨和海水从破开的洞口倾泻而下，将角落的青苔染成沉郁的墨绿。  
“你居然和海妖做交易？！”  
在幽灵船主人嘶哑地吼出这句话时，甲板下方猛烈抖动了一下，船身像是撞上了什么一样传来割裂神经般的断裂声。  
“你偷走的是我的‘眼睛’！你这个小偷！”  
他的声音被鼓噪的暴风雨吞没。

“请称呼我为‘海盗’，船长。”  
雨中脸色显得莫名苍白的棕发青年笑眯眯地抬手挥了下。  
“而且海妖的眼睛本来就是你偷走又弄丢的吧？所以你才会被她们诅咒徘徊在这里这么多年。”  
青年弯起眉眼，水珠顺着他的脸颊滑落。  
“虽说要想找回落入人类世界的东西只能依靠人类，不过这么长时间，她们也早就等够了吧？”

海妖鸣叫着，在空中盘旋着俯冲而下。  
沸腾的海水中浮现出修长的鱼尾，在接触到空气后变为覆盖着羽毛的尖锐兽爪。  
游星甚至看到一只海妖对他微笑着招了招手。  
他抬眼看向身前站着的棕发海盗，那人微微仰着头，开合的嘴唇像是在哼唱听不见的歌谣。

“只要能找回‘眼睛’，是谁找到的又有什么关系呢？”  
十代任由游星砍到几个想要围过来的水手，漫不经心地吹了声口哨。  
他伸手搭在游星肩上，对着正在躲避海妖利爪的幽灵船船长弯起唇角。  
“你拿走了我的船，我拿走了‘你的’眼睛，咱们扯平了。”

“啊，不过我一个人……我们两个可打不过你，”棕发青年晃了晃手指，“所以我想了点办法找了些外援。”

“再见啦。”

***

海洋上总是流传着各种传说，居于海岛上的女巫，沉睡于海底的三叉戟，以及美丽妖冶的海妖。  
若是身在海里，则是人身鱼尾的塞壬；若是跃入空中，则化为半人半鸟的女妖。  
她们的歌声能唤来风雨，她们的指甲能轻易撕裂咽喉。她们蛊惑水手坠入深渊，引诱航船触礁沉没。  
她们是盛开在海上的罂粟。

“那个‘眼睛’到底是什么？”  
被海妖抓着摇摇晃晃吊在半空中，游星被海风吹得有些睁不开眼。

“唔？就是眼睛啊，海妖的眼睛。”  
与皱着眉的游星相反，十代倒是乐在其中。  
他张开手，任由风掠过指尖，扬起的破损衣袖里隐约能看见随意包扎的一角。

意识到他无法再从海盗那里得到更多信息，游星换了个问题。  
“现在是要去哪里？”  
暴风雨已经停息，但被淋湿的衣服还黏糊地贴着皮肤，在海风中既闷热又冰凉。  
不知从何处蔓延而出的雾气重新笼罩了整个海面，从半空中望下去像是在云海中穿行。

“欸这么快就腻了？”  
十代侧过头眨眨眼，声音隔着海雾显得模糊起来。  
“我看她还挺喜欢你的呢？”

游星顺着海盗手指的方向抬起头，正好看见抓住他飞行的那只海妖正向着他微笑。  
她的笑容和之前在海上见到的那只一模一样。  
轻轻呼出一口气，游星摇了摇头正准备再说些什么时，属于海盗的声音却打断了他的思绪。

“哦！可以看到了！”

雾气渐渐变得稀薄，脱离了风雨的肆虐而变得平静起来的海洋摇曳着波纹，浅浅地打着旋儿。  
逐渐显出身形的礁石立于海面上，海浪轻轻推着它们长满青苔的侧面，鼓动起一圈圈泡沫。  
阳光穿透海雾落在海上，拖拽着长长的光弧。  
一艘熟悉的船正在雾中挣扎，断裂的桅杆、破损的甲板和栏杆都保持着它离开的模样。

“那是……”  
那是他的船。  
游星神色复杂地俯视着没剩多少的船员们驾驶着船在海雾中打转，完全找不到离开的方向。

“——好！”  
“？”

疑惑地看向说出意义不明词语的海盗，游星注意到对方扬起的笑容突然变得狡黠起来。  
隐约有种不太妙的预感出现在脑海。  
十代弯着唇角，接着海妖们犹如呼应般的鸣声响起。  
鸣叫因雾气变得朦胧，仿佛是自梦中蔓延而出的歌声。  
惊叫声从下方传来，游星低头只望见了自己船上的水手们正在惊慌失措地躲避海妖的“袭击”。

游星：“…………”

在明白海盗这种举措的意义之前，他就看到了掌舵的船员为了逃离半空中的海妖而拼命地转动舵轮，整艘船摇摇晃晃地拐了个弯向前驶去。  
从上方他可以很清楚地看见，船首对着方向正好是雾气最为薄弱的地方。

“你……”  
游星皱着眉，想要说出的话语才刚刚开头就因为抓住他的海妖突兀地俯冲而不得不打住了，急剧下降带来风压差点让他咬到舌头。  
反射性抬头，游星只来得及向高空海盗所在的方向瞥了一眼，最后映入眼底的画面却一直在记忆中闪闪发亮。  
过于晴朗的蓝天上，太阳穿透云层洒落光芒。  
棕发的海盗逆着光低头对他扬起促狭的笑容，风拂过的发丝在阳光中被镀成灿烂的金色。  
他的衣服因为之前的暴风雨还有些潮湿，敞开的领口里露出用布条随意包扎的伤口，一层淡淡的红浮现其上。  
他抬起手，并起两指从前额划过。  
海妖深色的羽毛飘落，圆形的光晕中光线也有一瞬间的恍惚。

然后游星就被扔了下去。

要说幸好海妖松爪的高度不算太离谱吗，总之游星并没有费多少力就在甲板上稳住了身形。  
他回头向天空望去，快要消散的海雾之上，哼唱着海妖歌谣的海盗身影几乎缩小成了一个点。  
海鸟掠过显得过于洁白的云层，振翅声与鸣叫声交织回荡在平稳的海面上。

摇了摇头，游星将注意力重新放回船上那群因为他的突然出现而变得更加混乱的船员们，以一贯沉稳的语气下达了指令。

“保持这个方向继续航行，很快就能回去了。”

****

“喂我说，你不会真的把‘眼睛’给海妖她们了？真难得，你居然会这么老实地按说好的来。”

“哎，毕竟我也算是海盗里比较有敬业精神的嘛。”

“…………（微笑）”

“对了，你手里拿的是什么？”

“这个？”  
棕发海盗接住被他上下抛着玩的徽章，镶嵌着的蓝宝石闪动着沉稳的光辉。  
“女王授予的勋章。怎么样，这只‘眼睛’是不是比海妖的好看多了？”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一点题外话，也就是本篇的设定
> 
> *“眼睛”指的就是海妖的眼睛，离体后会变成金色的球状晶体。
> 
> *幽灵船船长（想不出名字）在很久以前偷走了一只海妖的眼睛，然后被愤怒的海妖所诅咒，永远徘徊在一片海域不能离开，类似加勒比飞翔的荷兰人号，而解开诅咒的方法就是归还眼睛。  
> 悲剧的是，他把眼睛弄丢了，找了很长时间、在这片海域守株待兔才终于从路过的一艘商船上拿到手，却意外地和跟过来的十代碰上，两艘海盗船就开始了争夺战利品的战争。  
> 最后结果是十代的船被幽灵船船长抢走，但十代本人逃了出去并带走了人家千辛万苦找回来的眼睛。  
> 为了拿回自己的船，十代在搭上游星的顺风车、啊不、是顺风船准备强行抢船的时候，发现游星自己迷路进了幽灵船的海域，相当省心。  
> 而想要夺回眼睛的幽灵船船长肯定会攻击误入的航船，十代利用这一点让游星和幽灵船对上，但他并没有让游星他们全军覆没的意思，只是想着场面混乱一点自己更好行动而已。  
> 一般来说在形式不利的时候，显露败迹的一方都会逃跑，在十代本人已经登上幽灵船的情况下，幽灵船那边是不会去在意一艘战败船的去向的，这样游星那边就可以从他们两方的争斗中脱身……  
> 本来是这样打算的，结果没想到游星耿直地直接跟过来帮忙了，还两个人一起被抓。  
> 十代只好带着游星两个人去打副本，叫来海妖后和她们的交易内容就是海妖帮忙搞定幽灵船，十代就把眼睛还给她们。
> 
> *幽灵船上有自我意识的只有船长一个人，他的船员早就死了只有躯壳受船长控制。
> 
> *船长抓住了十代但没有杀他是因为他不确定十代到底把眼睛藏在了哪里，他需要十代活着才能找到眼睛。
> 
> *海妖的语言就是鸣叫，在人类听力范围内的听来就像是美妙的歌声。
> 
> *十代会说海妖的语言。
> 
> *十代本来不打算管逃走的海军船的死活，就算他们迷路出不去也不关他的事，但是游星因为（重点）耿直地（重点）跑过来帮忙，他最后才选择给海军船指了路。  
>  ……差一点全员BE了呢，游星。
> 
> *最后和十代对话的人是约翰。
> 
> *勋章是游星的，十代从游星那里拿的（没有经过同意）。  
> ……大概是期待着什么吧。
> 
> *感谢阅读。


End file.
